Twas The Night Before Christmas
by spiritchaser2018
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at The Bings. One-Shot. Please R/R


Monica and Chandler were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas Tree and moved it front of the living room window.

'Chandler, you didn't spread the icicles evenly', she complained as she re-arranged the ornaments on the tree, then takes a few steps back to inspect it.

'That's better', she said with a smile as Chandler went to sulk on his barcalounger

'And I suppose you'll want to wrap your own present as well', he complained as Monica went over to him, sitting down on the arm of the char, wrapping her arms around him

I'm sorry, it's just this will be the first Christmas in four years that we will all be together, and I just want it to be perfect'

It was four years since Monica, Chandler, and Erica had moved to West Chester, and over time, they saw less and less of the rest of the gang. Joey was flying from Hollywood to be with them for the holidays as well.

Monica could not believe how fast time had flown by, and how big Erica had gotten and would be attending school the next year. Erica came out of her room, gently shaking and feeling the presents under the tree.

'Oh, that's too cute, Monica said as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of Erica standing next to the tree.

'Mommy, can I open a present now, please', she begged

'You'll have to wait until the party tonight', she reminded

It is time for the party, yet', she asked

'Not yet', Monica said, handing her a freshly decorated Reindeer-shaped cookie.

'How about now', she asked 10 seconds later

'It will be a while. Why don't you go and read a book for the time being', she suggested

She stomped off to her room with a pout

It was about an hour later as the doorbell rang, as Erica raced to the living room as Monica answered the door, inviting Ross and Rachel inside, as snow was starting to lightly fall

'You didn't have to do that', Monica said as Rachael handed her a bottle of wine

Chandler and Ross toss some logs into the fire place, lights a few matches and soon there is a toasty warm fire

Erica sat down next to the fire, watching the wood spark and crackle.

'That's not a toy, you know', her father reminded as he poured everybody some tea.

'So what is Santa going to bring you', Rachel asked as she sat down next to Erica

She said that she asked for a CD player and a computer, as Monica set brought a plate of chips and dip and set them down on the dining room table. The doorbell rang and Chandler went to open it and invited Phoebe inside, carrying a neatly wrapped present which she puts under the tree as she flashes a smile at Erica. She went over to the tree, and saw her name on the tag.

'Thanks Aunt Phoebe', she exclaimed as she hugged her.

Monica scolded Phoebe saying she didn't have to do that, and she was going to spoil Erica. Phoebe laughed and said 'If you can't spoil kids every now and then, who CAN you spoil'

Phoebe goes into the dining room and helps Monica set the table as Chandler goes to the shed, and brings in more wood and said

'Hey, look outside'. Everybody piles onto the back porch, shivering in the cold, as snowflakes start to fall

'We're going to have a White Christmas', Phoebe exclaimed with excitement as Rachel smiles, and pulls Ross close as they hug, watching as the flakes start to get bigger and bigger and in about an hour, it was snowing pretty hard and there was starting to accumulate on the ground.

'Mommy, can I play in the snow', Erica asked.

'Well, maybe when we get back. We need to pick up Uncle Joey at the airport', she said as Erica jumped up and down in excitement.

Monica told Erica to get her gloves and jacket as she, Rachel and Monica leave the house. 'Daddy are you coming', she asked but he said he was going to stay.

They get in the car and head for the airport. Erica just sat in the back seat, watching the snow fall. Meanwhile, Chandler goes to his closet and takes a laptop out as he and Ross wrap it.

'She is going to love this and has been begging for one, ever since you let her play on yours', he said to Ross as they finished wrapping the package.

'So is this the one she gets to open tonight', Phoebe asked. Chandler smirked and said 'Yeah, right. That one is last'

Phoebe pours another glass of tea and Ross said 'When we were kids, our dad used to read the Night Before Christmas'

Chandler said that his father would dress up like an Elf, as Phoebe giggled and said 'Really? Why didn't he dress up like Santa'

'Why would he? It was Fourth of July', he replied

It was later in the afternoon, as Rachel, Monica and Joey enter. 'Hey you' Phoebe exclaims as she hugs him.

Erica sees the huge package and tries to pick it up, but Chandler said it was heavy and not to mess with it.

'Thanks, Daddy", she said

'It's not from me. While you guys were at the airport, Santa came', he replied with a smile

'You saw him', she asked, her eyes growing wide

'Yeah, he seemed like a nice person. With all of the toys in his sleigh, this wouldn't fit, so he made a special trip to give it to you'

'I want to open this one tonight', she shrieked

'Oh, Santa said something about needing to open that one last, he replied

'So is the party now', she asked

'Yes and you can open one after we eat', she said as they all gather at the dining room

Monica opened the bottle of wine that Ross and Rachel brought and poured some for everybody.

'You know', Ross said to Erica, 'When we were about your age, our parents would turn off all the lights and we'd all sit by the fireplace and our dad would tell us of the story of the Night Before Christmas'.

Joey took a sip of wine and asked "Is that were the two elf chicks were getting it on"?

Chandler glared, not amused and said "No, this is not the X-Rated version'

After eating everybody helps clear the table as they all sit by the tree and Erica said 'Now can '?

Monica chuckled and said 'Yes, now you can' as she handed her a small package, which she ripped open and found a box. She opened the box to see a beautiful silver locket.

'What is this', she asked as her mom helped her put it on.

'It's a locket, see the heart opens and you can have a picture in there'

'Who are these people', she asked looking at the picture that was already inside

'Oh that's Dave and Sue. They come with every locket', her dad joked

Erica hugs her mom and dad, thanking them for the locket. Chandler flipped off the lights and the only visible light was the glow of the fireplace and said 'Ok, this is all about the Night Before Christmas", he looked at Joey and said 'No elf chicks'.

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

'That's Santa Claus', Erica said with a smile as her father smiled and continued

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

'I could really go for some sugar-plums right now, Joey said, 'What are the exactly'

Chandler rolled his eyes and said 'They are monsters who prey on kids when they're asleep, and they like to dance inside their heads'

Joey looked scared and said "Really"?

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter

All of the sudden there was a noise outside and Erica shrieked 'It's Santa Claus. He's here'!

Chandler muttered 'No it's just that damn cat, going into the trash can again' He went outside, grabbed a broom and chased the cat away, and went back inside.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

'You know what sounds really good right now', Joey said, 'I could really go for some venison'.

Erica asked what that was and Rachel said it was deer meet, as Erica made a gagging sound

'Ewww, that's gross', she exclaimed

Chandler sighed and said 'I would really like to finish this story before NEXT Christmas'

'Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound'

'We better put out the fire, daddy, because Santa could burn himself'

'I promise we'll put it out', her dad assured her

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

'You know', Joey said, 'Forget about the venison. I could really go for some toast and jelly'.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

'And that was the Night Before Christmas', Chandler said as he closed the book

'And it's already way past your bedtime', Monica said, as the grandfather clock struck twelve midnight

'But I want to stay up and see him', Erica whined, already struggling to stay awake

'But he won't come if you're awake. He knows when you asleep or awake', Chandler said as he and Monica carried her to her bed

Joey made a bed for him on the sofa, and grabbed a baseball bat.

'What's with the bat', Phoebe asked

'I don't want any sugar plums dancing in MY head', he said as he tightly clutched the bat

Chandler stop to say goodnight as he put the fireplace out, and turned off the lights to the Christmas Tree, and soon the house was pitch black

Joey lay down on the sofa, clutching the bat tightly and heard a noise outside 'Santa'... Joey whimpered but there was no answer. He swallowed hard and said 'Sugar-plum, is that you'

Merry Christmas


End file.
